Clam's Favorite Holiday
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: It may be a little late but I wanted to write another holidaythemed Camp Lazlo fanfiction. The campers have been waiting to see what Peter Cottontail left for them and find their baskets missing. When Clam discovers the gifts are in Edward's poss


Note: It may be a little late but I wanted to write another holiday-themed Camp Lazlo fanfiction. The campers have been waiting to see what Peter Cottontail left for them and find their baskets missing. When Clam discovers the gifts are in Edward's possession and Ed gives him an ultimatum—Let no one else know and half the booty shall be his. But, he cannot because he sees how sad his friends are. Edward fears punishment but strangely receives more generosity and discovers what Easter truly means.

Chapter 1—Sorrow on Easter Morning ?

During the week, all of the campers and ScoutMasters had been enjoying spring-themed activities, such as egg painting and gardening and relaxing ventures like sailing and kite flying. It had been a busy week, but entirely fun-filled and enjoyable. The campers and ScoutMasters _both_ were looking forward to Easter morning. The chef would prepare a wondrous brunch repast for them to enjoy. There would be gifts abounding and a large festival and a visit from the venerable Lord Elk himself. But, there was one rotten egg that didn't enjoy everyone else's mirth and that rotten egg's name was _Edward_.

That night, Edward had taken all of the campers' baskets and presents and hid them in a locked closet. He was hoarding it all to himself and no one else. Even his brother Mel wouldn't have done something so low-down or underhanded. Edward could almost hear his brother's voice.

"You know you should be ashamed of yourself, Ed ! Everyone will be in tears tomorrow because of you.", Mel's voice said, as he was stroking his left index finger with the right index finger; the international sign of shame.

"So ? I _deserve_ all of this stuff. Let them cry for all I care.", Edward said, shrugging non-nonchalantly.

"Suit yourself, but you'll be sorry.", Mel's voice warned and his image suddenly disappeared. He had so

many presents that he couldn't wait to open and candy he couldn't wait to devour. It was rightfully his. All that he was doing was debunking the Easter Bunny myth. The Easter Bunny was nothing more than a hoax, and he aimed to prove that. Sooner or later, the other campers would have to be given the awful truth.

When Camp Kidney awoke to the dawn, there were sounds of mourning in the air. Clam especially was the saddest camper of them all. Easter happened to be his favorite holiday. Not because of the candy, or even the presents, but he adored the flowers and birds that returned during the warmer times of the month. Even the usually blissful Lazlo was so depressed that he didn't even recognize himself in the mirror. Clam couldn't stand much more of seeing other people upset. He dried his eyes and decided to start looking for the culprit who had taken the very thing that many campers held dear away.

Chapter 2—Busted !

Clam was searching around the cabins and discovered _all_ (this also includes Acorn Flats) of the campers' easter presents. He brought it out of hiding and called Edward out as the crook who did the low-down deed. The campers were shocked at first, angered second, and scolding thirdly. Edward still didn't seem phased a bit by anything his peers said, not even by his "son", Amerigo. Amerigo was irate.

"I can't believe you sometimes. There are moments when I've think you've made a transformation and then you revert to doing such incomprehensible acts as these ! Sometimes I wonder if you even have feelings.", Amerigo said, with clenched fists.

"Rigo, stop. Yelling at him will do no good. It will only fuel his fiery anger.", Penelope said, patting his hand. Instantly, Amerigo had calmed and his anger had disappeared.

"I don't see why anyone makes a big deal about Easter. You should already know the Easter Bunny is a bunch of baloney. My brother Mel stopped believing in him years ago when he became wise. It's about time you did too.", Edward retorted, his hands upon his hips.

"Really, Edward. You have so much sadness in your heart. Allow us to show you what Easter is truly about.", Lazlo said, with a gentle grin upon his face.

"Do I really _have_ to ? I mean, I get caught and I haven't even been punished. I was expecting punishment but come on ! This is really LAME !", Edward said, voicing his discontent.

"The answers will become clear to you, come on ! Walk with us !", Raj said.

"Easter walk !", Clam added, joyfully.

Edward simply rolled his eyes and knew he had no other choice but to walk with his two nemesees and hope that the "educational journey" would be a short and sweet one.

Chapter 3—The True Spirit of Easter

As the campers escorted Edward around the grounds, Edward was still in the dark as to what anything he was seeing had to do with what Easter was truly about.

"It's not really about what you receive, but how you grow and mature. Mother nature isn't stingy. Every year, she freely gives us these things. Why ? Because of love. That is what Easter is truly about.

Sure, whether you deserve it or not, Peter Cottontail bears gifts to gentile girls and boys everywhere. But that's not the true meaning. What you see here is the actual _essense_ of Easter.", Lazlo said, profoundly.

"Also this is about promises. We always have the promise spring comes again after the cold, bitter winter. Though it is a promise unspoken, it speaks to us to be trustworthy. We can learn from Nature and the wisdom She gives us. I know this might not change the way you are, but at least consider what I am saying.", Amerigo added. Edward's eyes became large and he realized that his friends had a point. He had missed the enlightenment before but it hit him as bluntly as an arrow. He didn't want to let anyone see him cry, but the tears flowed at will.

"I was wrong in being so selfish. I will try to learn from my ways. Don't expect any miracles. You know the type of platypus I am. Please, find it within your hearts to forgive me. I will try not to be so selfish...at least, not for a while.", Edward said. He had gotten forgiveness for what he did and there was a glimmer of hope that he had changed even a little bit.

Chapter 4—Celebration

The Venerable Lord Elk had come to pay a visit to the campers again and was pleased to see the whole of Prickly Pines looking impeccable. Easter also happened to be Eli's favorite time of year so he was extremely elated that he was almost beside himself. The brunch had been an immense success. It was almost as if the food became more scrumptious every year (if that were possible). The egg hunt went well too, and was filled with surprises (like loose change in some of the eggs and directions for a spring-themed scavanger hunt). But the biggest surprise is that Algonquin had just popped the question to Jane. No one had been expecting this and it had seemed that Al would never work up the nerve to ask her, but, he had finally found the courage to allow his true feelings to be made known.

"Alright Scoutmaster !", came an exhuberant shout from Slinkman. Bashfully, but with a glistening smile, Lumpus held Jane's hand warmly while his cheeks flushed light pink.

"When shall we expect a wedding, then ?", Eli questioned, laughing, patting him on the back.

"Oh, it will come in time. You'll just have to wait.", Jane said, hugging Lumpus lovingly. Again, Lumpus turned a deeper shade of crimson. It would be different to see Lumpus as a married moose, but it was changing him. Instead of being so bitter and crusty, he had become warmer and happier. It was a pleasant change, but some aspects would always remain the same. Despite the fact he had love in his life, he would always loathe Lazlo (at least outwardly).

Epilogue

Though Easter had quickly come and gone, but the memories had remained. Eli had returned to his home in the forests of England, back to his family. The present stealing incident with Edward had been forgotten and another Family Reunion Day had arrived. At last, Lumpus' parents had arrived to the camp, awaiting the latest news on his wedding date. The date had been set for spring of next year. Even though he hated to admit it, spring was his favorite time of month. The only one who knew was Jane herself and she wasn't going to let that secret pass her lips.

All the campers were pleased with the enormous amounts of candy they still had left over from their magnificent holiday. Soon the candy had gone quickly while Clam, being generous, shared it with his family while they were visiting. He would be going back home with his parents for school like the other campers and the Scoutmasters could have some much needed rest and relaxation. All that was occupying Lumpus' mind was the wedding to come in the next year and kicking back in Jamacia. It was a corporate trip. Everyone in Camp Kidney would be going. As for the ladies of Acorn Flats, they were headed to one of the best spa resorts in the world for some well-deserved pampering and primping. Ah, yes. It was going to be a marvelous summer, though it would be short. Yet, one thing was for certain. And that was the true nature of love.

Lumpus had never quite known what true love was all about, but he was beginning to learn. He knew that in time, he would learn to love more but for now, he was truly happy and for once, he didn't despise his job.

The End

May 6, 2006


End file.
